1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a viewfinder, and more particularly to an optical viewfinder of a camera having a function of taking photographs, and the optical viewfinder comes with a module design and thus is convenient to produce and manufacture and can achieve the effect of lowering the manufacturing costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the present camera viewfinders having the function of taking photographs are electronic viewfinders (EVF), and their operation principle is to install a micro liquid crystal display (LCD) inside the viewfinder sheltered by a camera body and hood, so that the external light will not be projected onto the micro LCD, and a user can see the micro LCD through an eyepiece of the viewfinder.
However, the present electronic viewfinder has a shortcoming that its display quality is inferior to that of a single-lens reflective camera, and the sharpness and the color of the pictures taken are not as good as that of the ones taken by the camera due to a lower resolution, so that the pictures taken will be rougher and include damascene. In addition, the electronic viewfinder cannot display the details of a picture taken, such as the eyes of a person are closed or opened, etc. Furthermore, the manufacturing cost of the electronic viewfinder is higher and the technology is more complicated, and improvements are needed for the electronic viewfinders of this sort.